


Rage and Serenity

by tirsynni



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mere days after Cuba, Charles appears to realize the error of his ways and returns to Erik, if only in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I tend not to list Archive warnings and mark it as such: "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings."

“Hello, Erik.”

Erik blinked and the sand beneath his feet shifted, turning to carpet so soft his boots sunk into it. Trees and rocks wavered into bookshelves. The Blackbird shivered into a dark, solid wall, its shattered door shuddering into a crackling fireplace. Charles Xavier stood in front of it, looking every inch the English gentleman with his hands behind his back. With the firelight behind him, Erik couldn’t see Charles’ face, lost in shadow.

Like Erik’s mind was supposed to be. “Do I need to sleep with the helmet on?” he inquired. Anger flickered within him but he held off. _Rage and serenity_ , he thought mockingly, uncaring if Charles heard it. His abandonment on the beach was still too fresh, barely days’ old. “Does your range reach this far or is Cerebro helping?”

Even in the shadows, Erik saw Charles’ red lips curve into a smile. “No Cerebro’s help this time. I just desperately needed to see you. I promise I won’t be so rude again.”

Erik walked to him, his feet sinking into the carpet with every step. He walked past a chessboard, and he couldn’t repress his awe at the vividness of the dream. The pieces were exactly as they had left them.

Did Charles know how Cuba would end? Was there an extra meaning to the unfinished game then?

The air pulsed with sorrow around him, seeping into Erik’s bones. Possibly an answer, one he would have once been able to discern. It was stunning what mere days could change.

“I see you escaped the beach then,” Erik said, keeping his voice mild. Did Charles’ precious humans help him then? Did his insistence on pacifism extend to Erik now?

If Charles fought him here, Erik knew he would lose. This was Charles’ battleground, after all. But was Charles a true threat? Why let him go and then bring him here to harm him? Charles had been anything but helpless on the beach, even when he had been prone and bleeding and Erik had Shaw’s helmet.

The shadows shifted with Charles’ shrug, the sorrow bleeding from the air into something softer, more poignant. Erik couldn’t pinpoint it. “I fear on the beach I wasn’t able to tell you an appropriate farewell. I wished to remedy that, my friend.”

The room wavered again, shifting and blurring until Erik found himself standing in Charles’ bedroom. Shadows draped the room, leaving only a single dimply lit path from Erik to Charles’ bed. The rest of the room blurred like it was a real dream, or maybe that was simply Erik’s inattention. On the bed Charles sat, legs crossed and hanging off the mattress, dressed only in a shirt Erik recognized as his. Dream or no, Erik’s breath caught in a painful fist in his chest.

He had imagined seeing Charles like this but had never –

“We should have done this before Cuba,” Charles said quietly. He raised his hands, open and inviting. The shadows grew softer, warmer around them, a tender vulnerability which pulled at Erik. “We missed so many chances…”

They had but never again. Erik strode forward and grabbed Charles’ shoulders, pulling him into his arms. Charles yielded beautifully, lips parted and eyes heavy-lidded. It was a dream and yet Charles felt warm and solid in his arms. He could smell the musk of Charles’ sweat and the lingering scent of Charles’ beloved candied pineapples.

“This is just a beginning,” Erik promised and kissed Charles’ burgeoning protest away. He _could_ now. Maybe Charles wasn’t willing to admit it to himself yet, but he had given his silent blessing when he let Raven – Mystique – leave with Erik, and now he had opened himself mind and body to Erik. Maybe Charles needed to fight with himself more, struggle with his naïve morals, but he had revealed the end game to Erik. Charles might choose to stand with the humans now, but he would end with Erik. His love and despair tinged the air around them, drenching every shadow and shine of this dream.

For now, though, dream or no, Erik had Charles in his arms, mouth open and wet and hot under his. He even tasted like candied pineapples, and Erik hungrily licked all traces away until all he could taste was Charles. Charles moaned and pulled him down to his plush mess of a bed. Their clothes slipped away and the shadows drew close, leaving them naked and together against the dark.

“So beautiful,” Erik sighed against Charles’ lips, tasted his smile. He kissed Charles’ swollen mouth again before kissing his way down that pale jaw to the elegant throat. Warmth pulsed around Erik, surrounded him with the power of Charles’ mind and the strength of his lust and his –

“Love, of course,” Charles murmured, sounding damnably amused, and Erik had to kiss him again.

Of course. With this insane man who saved his life and empowered him and let him go and was just waiting for Erik to save him from his own childish beliefs.

“Love,” Erik murmured, kissing him again before pulling back. Sprawled o the bed, blue eyes heavy-lidded but still so bright through dark lashes, Charles looked like everything Erik thought he would never have. Charles smiled like he heard the thought, and Erik kissed away the sadness lingering there.

Erik ran his hands over Charles’ surprisingly broad shoulders and strong arms down to Charles’ soft waist. His skin was as pale and smooth as silk, freckles scattered and tempting. To worship with lips and tongue or to mark and claim with hungry mouth and teeth? To leave his own mark for all to see?

A flash of memory – a reflected glint of metal and a shattered scream – made up Erik’s mind. He kissed Charles’ smiling lips and slid down, lingering on Charles’ enchantingly vulnerable neck.

Charles’ hands roamed over Erik’s back, shoulders, arms as Erik sucked and nipped Charles’ nipples. They pebbled deliciously under his tongue and lips. When he bit down, Charles gasped and scraped his nails over Erik’s back. “Erik!”

Erik grinned and switched to Charles’ other nipple, biting down again and lightly pulling with his teeth. Charles’ cry sang through the air and electrified his nerves.

“You like that,” Erik breathed, barely audible over Charles’ moans. Charles arched his back, and pressed into Erik’s mouth, and Erik pushed him back down onto the bed. Charles moaned again. “You like that…a bit of teeth, a bit of force…oh, Charles, you always surprise me.”

Charles raked short nails down Erik’s spine. “And I thought you were a man of action over words, Erik.” He wrapped his legs around Erik’s and yanked him down, and Erik cried out when his cock _finally_ touched Charles’. “As much as I love your voice, my friend, there are better things you can do with your mouth.”

Erik bit Charles’ nipple just to hear him cry out again. _I can do both_ , he replied, testing, and Charles rewarded him with a laugh.

Charles’ hard cock bobbed against his stomach, a burning red against the pale flesh. Erik kicked off Charles’ legs and licked his way down, tasting the salt of sweat and reveling in the power of Charles’ gift. So powerful, glorious in his mutation, and willing to let Erik hold him down when they both knew who controlled this dreamscape.

Using one hand to keep Charles pinned to the bed, Erik used the other to grab the base of Charles’ cock. For a brief, disorienting moment, everything wavered again, the dreamscape growing foggy and distant. The feeling of Charles under him and in his hand vanished, only to return all the sharper.

“More, darling,” Charles coaxed, like nothing had happened. Erik let himself be distracted.

Charles’ slit tasted salty sweet under Erik’s tongue. Charles groaned and writhed and pushed into his mouth; Erik pushed harder at him, keeping him pinned to the bed. Gripping the base of Charles’ cock, he sucked at the head, hard and then soft, with little licks in between.

_More more more, darling_ , and lust mixed with despair in the air. Only Charles could beg so shamelessly for more while denying himself everything else. Erik slid further until his lips touched his hand. When Charles pushed into the heat of his mouth, Erik let his hand slide away. Charles cried out even as he fucked into Erik’s mouth, and Erik shoved image after image at him, Charles tied to his own bed, Charles naked on Erik’s bed at his new hideout, Charles straddling Erik’s face and fucking his mouth even as a metal dildo fucked Charles from behind.

_My little martyr, I could give you so much…_

_I don’t need much. Just give me this._

Erik pulled back with a wet pop, a trail of saliva connecting his reddened mouth to the drooling head of Charles’ cock. “I will give you everything.”

When he reached behind Charles, he found the other man slick and ready. He grinned at Charles, baring all his teeth. He expected a laugh but Charles only smiled at him and squeezed Erik’s fingers.

“This is the part where you fuck me,” Charles offered helpfully.

The shadows wrapped around the bed, dark and cloying, scent of sex heavy in the air. Charles glowed in it, the faint light shining off sweaty flesh. The feel of not just Charles but _them_ pressed heavily against Erik.

Erik loved him so fiercely that it hurt.

“Liebling,” he murmured, and when he slid into Charles, it was like coming home.

They kissed through each lazy thrust, heat matching slick heat, smooth motion like riding the waves in the ocean. Charles surrounded Erik in every sense and Erik gloried in the physical and mental warmth. Charles sighed into his mouth with each push into his body. Strong legs wrapped around Erik’s waist and held him close, closer.

Just a dream, created by a hopeless dreamer, and Erik swore to bring this, at least, into reality.

Charles held his face in his hands and kissed him deeply, trapping him with his hands and mouth and strong thighs. “My friend, my love,” he whispered, and Erik heard his voice reverberate all around him. “I love you. I have seen you, I have known you, and I love you. Never forget that.”

Erik kissed him back hard, pushing deeply into Charles’ body and tasting his groan. “I love you. We will change this world.”

A smile, a kiss, and with a wave of almost crushing pleasure, the dream ended in a blaze of white.

xoxoxox

Erik awoke feeling as warm and dazzled as when Charles picked that glowing memory of his mother from his mind. For the first time since Cuba, he let himself lie in bed and stare at the ceiling.

_Charles_ , he called. Silence answered, but that was no matter. He recognized the dream for what it was.

War and content, he pulled himself from the bed. Mystique, Azazel, Riptide, and the freshly freed Emma Frost were waiting. They had things to prepare before Charles finally joined them.

His room appeared sparser after the plush indulgence of the dream. Erik considered the issue as he showered and cleaned the sticky mess from his stomach and thighs. When he slipped on his helmet, it was more for Emma than Charles.

And speak of the devil. The White Queen greeted him as he entered the modest kitchen, perfectly made up and showing no sign of her treatment at the hands of the CIA. He nodded to her as he walked to the fridge. To his surprise, she followed.

“You asked for me to keep track of your telepath and his children…” she began.

The rare hint of emotion in voice caught Erik’s attention as much as her words. He didn’t look up from his perusal of the fridge. Minimal food, with the kitchen barely stocked yet. He would take care of that soon. He considered that even as he realized what the emotion was.

“Continue,” Erik prompted. That odd emotion clashing with the cool analyzing pressure of her eyes, Emma did.

Miles away, all attempts to resuscitate Charles Xavier ceased, third surgery to save his life failing in a mess of shouts and a low, unceasing beep. As the humble kitchen exploded in shards of metal, a white sheet was pulled over Charles’ face, hiding his small smile.


End file.
